


Self-Care

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren doesn't know how to take a break
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Self-Care

"Viren. You need rest." Aaravos chided, standing in the doorway of Viren's study. 

"I'm almost done." Viren replied. He had spell books scattered around him on the floor, as well as scrolls and free leaflets of paper. It looked as if Viren had tried, and failed, a hurricane spell. 

"You said that last night, and the night before that." Aaravos stated, walking to Viren's side. He rubbed Viren's shoulders, trying to pull him away. "You can't keep pulling all nighters like this, my love. It's not healthy."

"I'll be fine, I promise." Viren drank another sip of hot brown morning potion.

"When's the last time you ate?"

Viren paused. His stomach growled loudly. Viren blushed, a nervous chuckle escaping him.

"Please tell me you took breaks to eat." Aaravos begged.

Another stomach growl. "I will in a little bit, my star, I just need to finish this." Viren replied, turning back to his book of shadows. He scribbled something onto the pages.

Aaravos narrowed his eyes, casting a spell that sent all the books flying back into their shelves. "You are eating. Now."

"But-"

" **NOW.** " Aaravos hissed, pulling Viren from his chair. He pushed Viren out of the study and locked it with a spell.

"Aaravos! I was so close to cracking that new spell! I need to get back to finish it!" Viren protested, trying to wring himself from the elf's steel grasp.

"You can do it tomorrow after you sleep."

Viren pouted.

Aaravos dragged him into the kitchen, sitting him down at a table. "You need to learn to take breaks, Viren. It's not going to kill you."

"But I lose focus! I lose the motivation to finish what I was doing!" Viren complained. "And when I finally get back to it, I'm constantly distracted and never finish!"

"Then we'll have to work on that." Aaravos hummed, grabbing some food from the pantry.

"What are you doing?"

"You need a good meal. Not just cups of that morning potion. So, I'm making you one." Aaravos chirped.

Viren raised a brow in surprise. "I didn't know you could cook." 

"You pick up a bunch of new hobbies when trapped in a prison for 1,000 years. This just happens to be one of them. Something had to keep the boredom at bay." Aaravos cut up some vegetables, tossing them into a pot. He pulled a vial from his pocket, opening it and pouring some in. He lit the stove, placing a large roast inside, covered in spices. "I have to admit, it's much better cooking for someone else then just yourself."

"Understandable." Viren nodded, a yawn spilling out of him.

Aaravos turned, walking over and tilting Viren's face so that he could stare into the mage's eyes. "Told you. You need to take care of yourself better. Magic can wait. You come first."

Viren sighed. "I guess..."

Aaravos let him go, walking back to the stove. "No guessing. It's true. You do this to yourself too often. And I refuse to let you keep doing this. Besides...the bed gets cold without you."

"I'm sorry Aara...I don't mean to do that to you." Viren sighed.

Aaravos pulled the meat out of the stove and put the meal together, handing the plate to Viren. "Eat."

Aaravos sat beside him. Viren didn't talk much as he ate, now realizing how hungry he really was. Each bite an explosion of flavor in his mouth. He finished an hour later, just as the sun was peeking through the shutters. When Viren went to stand, he became very woozy, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Wha-?" 

"Come. Let's get you to bed." Aaravos picked him up, carrying him to their chambers. By the time they got there, Viren was asleep in his arms. Aaravos smiled, tucking Viren in. He could handle Viren's duties for a few days. The sleeping potion had to work it's way through after all. He didn't want Viren to race back to the study an hour later. Viren hadn't slept in days, and Aaravos was going to make that man sleep even if it killed him. Aaravos smiled walking away.

It will be nice sleeping in a warm bed again.


End file.
